Activate My Heart
by GabrielleHimitsu
Summary: Hestia is the new night guard and mechanic at the Freddy's Pizza. She the first female to ever take the position. She's also the first to have a Foxy Doll resting on her desks. How do the anamatronics react to this new comer? Will they show her mercy? Or will she be the next attraction for the haunted Pizza Place?
1. Prologue

1980

The steady beep of the heart monitors filled the air as two tiny five year old children, a boy and girl, lay in the hospital bed a little pirate fox plushie nestled between them.

"It's tomorrow, huh?" the little girl whispered to her brother.

"Yea." he said softly.

Her eyes filled with tears, "I don't wanna!"

Her brother looked at her sympathetically, and very maturely for a five year old, "But the medicine will help make us better." he said softly patting his sisters head. The wool of her crimson hat, with fox ears, rough under his hand.

"But it's scary and it makes me feel sick..."

The little boy hugged his sister closely, "Don't worry, Foxy will be there when we're done. He'll make the mean old Doctors go away... and Mommy said we can see big Foxy at the pizza place when they release us."

The little girl nodded slightly, "Pizza is yummy..."

"Yea it is."

"I love you Bro..." she said falling asleep.

"I love you too, Sis."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, or just plain read the prologue of this story and those who continue to read. Please read and review.**

 **To Brooke: I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far I hope you wont be disappointed.**

 **To** Randlok Faz Bunny **: You requested more here it is.**

 **So that you know this fanfic will starting Novemberbe updates twice a month on the first and third Wednesday of the month. Until then I wil have my works on Haitus while I start school and put together my Ao3 account and catching it up to my Wattpad you want more I'll need five reviews and I'll release a chapter a week early.**

Thirteen years later...

"I'm home!" called a young woman as she threw her bag down by the door. She listened to the house for a moment before deciding that her parents must both still be at work. She grabbed the news paper laying on the floor by the mail slot before going upstairs  
/to her room. Flipping through it while she muttered to herself, "Come on, who needs a mechanic... come on baby... give me something good." she said as she flopped down on her bed looking through the job advertisements. She sighed throwing the paper  
/to the ground as she laid on her bed. She turned to look at the stuffed animal laying against her pillows. It was an old Foxy doll, she'd had it as long as she could remember. She and her twin brother used to call him Foxy, but she started calling  
/him Wolfy when she was about six.

"I guess no one around here needs a repairman huh, Wolfy?" she said gazing into the dolls black and gold eyes. She sighed again pulling him closer to her, "I don't know what to do..." The girl snuggled down again looking at the TV as she turned it on.  
/An old Freddy's Pizza commercial started playing. The girl's eyes widened in realization, "Hey... Wolfy... I wonder if they need a repairman... I mean I know they're advertising in the paper for a night guard... but..."

The girl jumped off her bed grabbing the newspaper once more and finding the "Help Wanted" section, there it was "Freddy's Pizzeria: Help Wanted, Night guard."

"Well, let's give them a call. I can a least ask." she grabbed the phone on her night stand typing in the number from the paper ad.

"Freddy's Pizza, this is the manager, how may I help you?"

"Yes, this is Hestia Shipsmith(A/N forgive me I suck with last names and I wanted to give it a piratey feel...). I noticed you had an ad in the paper for a night guard?"

"Yea... why? Do you want the job."

"Well, actually, I was wondering if you were in need of a robotics repairman as well?"

The man on the other end of the line sighed, "Yea we do, but we can afford both a repairmen and a night guard so we had to sacrifice one of the jobs."

"Well... I can do both if you'd be willing to hire me."

For a moment the other side of the line was dead silent, "You're not playing a trick on me, right?"

"No sir."

"Kid, how old are you?"

"18 sir."

"And what makes you think you can fix my robots? Why should I hire a high school kid to be a repairman as well as a night guard when it's more than likely that your just going to break the damn things worse than they already are?"

"Well sir, because I'm not a high school kid. I skipped high school at 14 and went onto college to pursue a degree in robotics. I'm almost finished with it at the local university."

Once again there was silence at the other end of the line, "Kid... send me your transcripts from your school. I'mma talk to your professors. If what you said is true I'mma call you back by Friday night and let you know when you start."

"Really sir? No interview?"

"If what you say is true then this will have been your interview. Have a good day, Ms. Shipsmith."

"You too, sir." Hestia heard a click as the line went dead. She smiled looking over at her Foxy plush, "Well Wolfy, I'd say that job is as good as mine."


	3. Chapter 2

**YA/N:Hey ya'll thanks for reading and reviewing. From here on out this story will be updated the first and third Wednesday of every month.**

 **To Randlok Faz Bunny: I'm glad that you like the story I intend on telling the full story.**

 **To Echo Burned-Brina Frozen: I'm glad you like the story. I hope that it will continue to delight you.**

 **To the guest who didn't leave their name. Thank you for the advice. I don't mean to be irritating I just know that sometimes it's no fun to have to wait two weeks for the next part so I was trying to be considerate. But if it's bad I won't do it.**

Hestia weaved through the throngs of children at Freddy's Pizza the next day. Her long brown hair was pulled into a neat braid down her back as she tried to find the manager. It was late in the evening almost 8:00pm. She spun around startled as she felt  
someone tap on her shoulder. Behind her was waitress with a chica suit on.

"Sorry, the restaurant is closing now. I'm gonna need you to find your sibling and go home."

"Oh," Hestia blushed slightly, "No, I'm actually here for the night guard position." she said as the last of the children left the restaurant.

"Oh!" the waitress took off the head of her costume, revealing a cute girl with blue eyes and blonde hair cut into a bob. "So you're the next crazy person."

"Excuse me?"

"Haven't you heard the rumors about this place?"

Hestia shook her head slightly, "No... What rumors?"

"Carrie! Stop trying to scare the new girl!" said a man in his early forties with salt and pepper hair, "Hey I'm the manager, John. You must be Hestia."

Hestia smiled, "Yes sir."

"Wonderful! Well, I'm afraid you're a bit early. Your shift tonight won't start until midnight."

"Well, can't I work on the animatronics til then?"

"Normally yes, but we had to get some tools and spare parts and paints for you to use. They'll be available for your shift tomorrow, but tonight you get to slack a little bit."

"I see, I could have brought my tools if you'd let me know."

"Oh, well, company policy says you have to use equipment provided by them unfortunately. You know how those rich guys can be. So particular."

Hestia nodded, "So, what's my job tonight?"

"Well, just sit in the security office and make sure nothing comes in or goes out of the restaurant tonight."

Hestia nodded, "Easy enough. Mind if I work on a little projest of my own to pass the time?" she asked grabbing a small robotic hand from her large book bag.

"Well, I wouldn't advise it... You'll find this job... a little more challenging than you're expecting."

"Oh?"

"Yea, nothing to be worried about just... requires a lot of attention."

"Alright..."

"Well, here's your uniform." John said handing her clothes and a badge, "Good luck, and don't fall asleep." he said as he walked away.

"Okay..."

11:30

Hestia yawned slightly going to the back room. She sighed as she saw the security desk. So many papers spread across the desk. She pulled them together piling them neatly before putting them in her desk drawer. She pulled out her Foxy plush from her bag  
placing it on the corner of her desk as she pulled out the robotic hand and her supplies."

"Watching a few cameras huh... can't be that hard. Right Wolfie?" she smiled stroking the fox's ratty fur before sitting down. The clock struck midnight as she heard the phone ring.

Hestia blinked at the phone, "Am I supposed to be on phone watch too?" she asked the plush, "Oh well," she shrugged as she let it go to voice mail.

Her eyes grew wide and her skin pale as she listened to the recording, "What the hell?! Whose idea of a sick joke is this?!" She growled slightly glancing through the cameras. To prove that these animatronics didn't move at night, and also cuz it was  
her job.

"Shit." she said to the plush, "I need to mention this stupid prank to John tomorrow. I will discuss pay with him."

She switched her screen again, this time to find that Bonnie had gone missing.

"What the..." she looked closer switching the screens a couple times before she heard the sound of metal footsteps coming from her left side. Instinctively she slammed her hand down on the door lock button. The door came down with a satisfying thud. She  
turned on the light to the hallway chocking back a scream as she saw Bonnie standing outside the window looking in at her.

"This can't be happening..." she whispered to herself softly, "Shit the other one!"

She flipped through the security cams once more finding that Chica and Freddy remained on the stage. She sighed softly relieved. She glanced back at the window. Bonnie was still there trying to look at her through the tinted glass.

"Ugh," she switched the camera again to look at pirates cove. A small tear falling down her cheek as she noticed the "Out of Order" sign posted in front of the star curtain of Foxy's stage. Foxy had always been her and her twins favorite. But it looked  
like that sign had been there for a while. She switched back to watching the stage. Seeing that Bonnie was back with his friends and everyone was in their proper place she relaxed. The rest of the night was uneventful, the clock struck six and she  
headed home for the day.

 **A/N: Last thing. I wanna see what people want to happen. So this story is going to include the purple guy destroying the animatronics near the end. Do you guys want Foxy to come back as himself or not? He's not necessarily going to stay dead per say either way but one way he will be himself and know who she is, the other he will be... well a new soul so to speak. It'll still be him but he will have no memories of her or anyone else to say the least. I'm open to both of these ideas equally and having a hard time choosing so what do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Randlok Faz Bunny : You'll see I hope you continue to enjoy.**

Hestia lay on her bed later that morning clutching the Foxy doll close to her.

"I... Wolfie... they moved, they really did move... How is that possible? It shouldn't be possible."

She rolled onto her back holding the doll in the air above her, "Do you think they were telling the truth? Do you think it's just a programming error?" She sighed once more bringing the doll close to her.

"But if that were true it would just be a matter of adjusting the programs... Why haven't they fixed it..."

Hestia fell into a fitful sleep after that. Fearing what was to come in the following evening.

5:50

Hestia walked into Freddy's Pizza ten minutes before the beginning of her shift. Heading back to the managers office she knocked three times before being allowed in.

"Ah, good evening Hestia. I take it you're here to pick up the tool box." The manager said turning to look at her.

Hestia nodded, "Yes sir, I was also hoping that I could get a copy of the animatronics' programming."

John looked up at her in surprise, "Why would you want that?"

"Well... as I was on night guard last night I got a phone call. The gentleman on the other end of the line was talking about how they had a few bugs. While I was watching them during the night I was able to confirm for myself that the bugs were present. Or at least a couple of them are. Naturally I learned as much about computer programming in my studies as I did about the gears and cogs of the machine itself."

John glanced at the wall before speaking, "Well, I suppose you can look at the programming files but... uh..."

"Is there a problem?"  
"Well, Oh yea see the programming is patented and considered classified so um... we'll need to get the approval from HQ to show you the programming. I'll send them an email about it."

"Oh. I see. Well I guess I can wait for the OK..." Hestia looked at her manager uncertain as to why there would be such a problem with her seeing the programming.

"Well," She said after a moment of awkward silence filled only by the sound of John typing an email on his computer, "I'm going to go take care of the robots. It's closing time now right?"

"Yes I believe they've gotten everyone out." he answered not daring to look at her even once more.

"I see, well, I'll see you in the morning John." Hestia said suspiciously as she left the room.

"See you in the morning."

11:30

Hestia's phone started to ring as her alarm went off.

"Eleven thirty already huh..." She said looking between her phone and the newer looking Freddy animatronic. She'd spent the last five and a half hours replacing the gears, and polishing the metal of the old robot. He smelled better but there was still a stench of rotting flesh coming from deeper within the old bear. She hadn't gone very deep into the robot. He still seemed to work well so he just needed some visual touch ups here and there.

She gathered her stuff together before heading to the security office. Before she left the party room she glanced back at Bonnie, "Please don't try to kill me tonight and I'll fix you up tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 4

Midnight

Hestia walked into her office a few minutes before the clock struck 12. She checked the cameras briefly to make sure no one had wandered into the pizzeria. God help any fool who did. She set her Foxy plush on the desk once more as the phone begins to ring.

"You'll keep me safe, won't you Wolfie?"

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"

"Are these prerecorded..." Hestia wondered to herself.

"I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."

"Well, shit..."

"Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..." Hestia checked the stage real fast, they were all there.

"Foxy's out of order..." she thought, "I doubt he'll be that much trouble."

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active at night though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"

"The asshole better stay on that damn stage I just spent five and a half hours cleaning and repairing his ass!"

"I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors."

"What is this? Some jacked up indie horror game?! Whose bright idea was that?" she asked looking at her Foxy plush.

"So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."

"Then what is he implying?" she asks her plushy with a raised eyebrow.

"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time." Hestia's blood ran cold at that sentence.

"No... Not Foxy... Not him..." she said with a small whimper.

"The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

Hestia looked blankly at the screen for a moment unable to process what she'd just heard. No, not only were her favorite things in the world, robots, trying to kill her. The robots from her and her twins favorite restaurant were supposedly trying to kill her, and to top it all off Foxy her favorite robot in the world was trying to kill her. A tear rolled down her cheek. Unfortunately, she didn't have time for it to sink in as the sound of metal footsteps entered the room with her.

Hestia turned to her left sharply as Bonnie let out a blood curdling scream. He grabbed her roughly, holding her above his head when he paused. Hestia looked down at him, whimpering as she realized that the robots killing people was definitely not a joke. But for some reason instead of killing her, he set her back in her chair.

Hestia looked up in horror, trying not to throw up as the scent of rotting corpse over powered her. Bonnie, hovering over her, bent down to look at her eye to eye. The black pits of his violet eyes seemed confused at her presence.

"You're..." his voice box was mechanical sounding and worn as he tried to speak to her, "You're a girl?"


End file.
